


Wake Up

by Deescent (orphan_account)



Series: Movie Night [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Just smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Mark wakes Jackson up just a few hours before they need to get ready for a schedule packed day to take care of his needs~





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of what Yugyeom mentioned in "Movie Night", someone asked me to write about it lol.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes lol.

"Jackson~" Mark whispered when he softly closed the door to Jackson's room behind him at 4am in the morning.

"Jackson~" The male was heavily asleep, Mark understanding why from the long and tiresome day they had the day before. But there was something more important to Mark than sleep right now. Much more important.

He tiptoed over to Jackson who was sleeping so soundly. Mark almost felt bad to wake him up. He hesitated, wondering if it was really that urgent, then the throbbing in his pants reminded him that, yeah, it was very urgent.

He threw a leg over Jackson’s lump of a body that was hidden under the covers, then climbed the rest of himself on to straddle the younger. 

"Jackson~ wake up~" Mark whispered again. 

This time, he got a groan in response, but nothing else. He was in deep sleep and didn't want to be bothered. Mark, being the attention seeker he was at the time, didn't let that stop him. He couldn't take the pressure in his pants, his erection tightly bulging against Mark's small boxers he sleeps in. He started grinding his hips on Jackson, rolling them down onto Jackson's crotch.

"Jack-son~..." Mark whined, the tightness becoming unbearable.

The good thing was that he felt Jackson's member becoming hard as he continued grinding, knowing that at least Jackson's excited in his sleep. Jackson's eyebrows had went from relaxed to furrowed as Mark continued dragging his clothed dick across Jackson's. Mark decided to try grinding really hard, the two hard members rubbing deliciously together through the cloth. Both Mark and Jackson groaned, Jackson's eyes finally opening a bit as he woke up. His hand immediately came to Mark's hips as Mark kept moving.

"You're finally awake." Mark stated, a large smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm finally awake, and you must be horny?" Jackson said as if they were meeting for the first time and introducing themselves.

Mark giggled at the corny humor. "Yes, I'm the eighth dwarf everyone forgot about, horny, and right now I'm very horny~"

Jackson's hands moved to grab Mark's ass, the elder humming in approval. "Well, Mr.Horny, you woke me up at..." Jackson turned to check the time, a slight gasp coming from him when he realized how early it was. "4:10... its 4:10 Mark, what the hell..."

"C'mon Jackson, you had at least about an hour of sleep left, do you  _ really _ need it?" Mark asked looking down at Jackson.

"Yes! Anytime before the time we're supposed to get up at is early, I wanna sleep~" Jackson whined

"That's not what you're dick or your hands on my ass are saying." Mark said.

Jackson's hands were massaging the soft tissue of Mark's behind. Even though Jackson says he wants to sleep, he's not acting that way.

"...Well, my hands want to play, but I want to sleep... but my body is connected to my hands so... I guess that means I gotta get up, huh?"

"If you don't want blue balls, then yeah." Mark giggled.

Jackson laughed, always loving some playful banter with Mark. If he was completely honest, he was never too tired around Mark, and he would never ever miss a chance where Mark is the one begging for sex rather than himself. He became aware of his own erection as Mark grinded down on him once again.

"Wow, you got me hard too? In my sleep?"

Mark leaned down to Jackson's lips, "I'm desperate." he whispered before kissing the man under him.

Jackson kissed back, rolling the two over so that he was on top. "We don't have a lot of time, this has to be quick." Jackson said as he pinned his boyfriend down.

He immediately went for Mark's neck, careful to not leave harsh bruises since they have a long schedule in just a few hours. He was already reaching into Mark's boxers that tightly contained his erection, pumping the rock hard member. Mark pulled at Jackson's own bottoms, that being the only article of clothing he could remove since Jackson sleeps shirtless.

Mark widened his legs after Jackson removed his boxers, letting his member spring out of its confindments. Jackson placed soft kisses on the inside of Mark's thighs before sucking in his length. Jackson bobbed his head quickly, using his tongue to lick up the beads of precum that has already rolled down Mark's shaft. He easily took all of Mark, swallowing him whole as he sucked hard on the member. Mark clutched tightly onto the sheets as he squirmed under Jackson. The heat of Jackson's mouth drove him crazy, bucking upwards into it.

Jackson removed his mouth with a few licks here and there as saliva dripped down his chin. He gently dragged a finger across Mark's hole, making the elder tense up. Mark moaned when he felt Jackson's tongue by his entrance, wetting the area before pushing itself in. Mark was caught off guard, but not disappointed.

"Oh, fuck Jackson~" he moaned out as Jackson shallowly fucked him with his tongue.

The young parted from Mark's puckering hole momentarily to shush him, as the other members could possibly hear the noises they make. He honestly didn't really care though, since the others knew of him and Mark's relationship already.

Jackson added his finger into the mix, using the wetness of his own spit to glide it in. Mark tensed again as another sensation passed through him. He felt as Jackson added 2, then 3 fingers, stretching him for what was to come soon.

"How do you want it?" Jackson whispered against Mark's skin.

"...O-On my back..." Mark responded shyly.

Jackson smiled then nodded, climbing back over Mark to line up his member with Mark's hole. He gently inserted the tip, pushing in slowly. Jackson was girthy, and he knew he was, so he always took it slow when entering Mark as to not hurt him. Mark knew this as well, but he would still wrap his legs around Jackson to pull him in deeper.

Jackson stroked into Mark fast and hard, just how he enjoys it. He kissed Mark as he thrusted, the two panting against each other lips. Jackson swallowed up Mark moans that the latter had a hard time suppressing, especially at suck a rough pace. Mark's walls clenched deliciously around Jackson, almost as if it were his first time, which it definitely wasn't. Jackson grabbed Mark by the hips and held him in place as he fucked into the elder mercilessly. Mark’s nails dug into Jackson's back, probably leaving light scratches that he really couldn't care less about.

Mark found it harder to hold in his noises as his hole was perfectly abused. His breathing quickened as he felt himself nearing climax, squeezing Jackson's shoulder in warning. Jackson gave a few more hard thrusts and Mark was soon cumming all over them. He moaned a bit too loudly, Jackson having to cover the noise with a kiss.

As Mark came down from his high, he realized Jackson had pulled out without cumming. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Jackson's length, pumping him quickly to his release. White strings of thick cum mixed with Mark's as Jackson climaxed from the elders hand. Mark pressed his lips against Jackson's, humming in blissful satisfaction as the two swirling their tongues and biting lips as they got lost in each other. 

"You were very vocal today." Jackson commenting while panting.

Mark smiled, his cheeks dusted a light pink color. "I wanted you to hear me well..."

Jackson smiled, pecking Mark on the cheek as he played with his hair. "I always hear you."

Mark giggled with Jackson joining him as they gently touched their foreheads and noses together.

"You gotta go back to bed. Or at least shower first." Jackson said.

Mark nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, but only if you join me." Mark replied. He stood up, gathering his clothes.

Jackson laughed. "You're so naughty, what if we get caught?" he asked while giving Mark a robe to dress in so he doesn't walk down the hall naked and exposed. He watched Mark put it on before pulling him close by the hips.

Mark giggled. "That's the fun in it." he said, giving a short peck on Jackson's cheek before quickly heading out towards the bathroom, only turning around to wink back at the younger.

Jackson laughed, shaking his head before chasing after his boyfriend.

Little did the two know though, that they had woken multiple members up who were already exposed to the couples dirty deeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, and bad lol... I was writing it late at night and I'm about to pass out so let me post it lol okae bye.


End file.
